Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is the main character from the video game franchise with the same name, The Legend of Spyro, as well Skylanders. Spyro plays Anakin Skywalker in Dragon Wars He is a Young Jedi Spyro plays The Magic Carpet in Kovuladdin He is a Carpet Spyro plays Han Solo in Kids Wars He is a Captain of the Millennium Falcon Spyro plays Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (TheBrideKing Style) He is a Legendary Jedi Master Spyro plays Cassim in Spikeladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves He is a King of Thieves Spyro plays The Beast in Beauty and the Purple Dragon He is a Beast Spyro plays The Missing Link in Dragons vs Changelings He is a Fishlike Monkey Spyro plays Peter Pan in Spyro Pan He is a Flying Boy Spyro plays Father Ape in Ash Pan He is an Ape Spyro plays Jerry in Crash and Spyro: The Movie He is a Mouse Spyro plays Mufasa in The Lombax King,The Dragon King (Nuckearzeon's Style), The Dragon King (SpikeRockz Style),and The Dragon King 2: Toothless's Pride (Nuckearzeon's Style) He is a lion Spyro plays Uncle Owen in Star Wars (PrinceKodi Animal Style) He is Luke's Uncle Spyro plays Superman in The Mammal Movie He is a Superhero Spyro plays Cornwall in Quest for Camelot (Brermeerkat Style) He is a Dragon Head Spyro plays SpongeBob SquarePants in SpyroBob DragonPants, The SpyroBob DragonPants Movie and The SpyroBob Movie: Dragon Out of Fire He is a sponge Spyro plays Justin in Spyro and the Knights of Avalar He is a Young Knight Spyro Plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Dragon Rockz Style) He is a Jedi Master Portrayals *In Jake the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) he is played by dragon Jake Long Gallery Spyro_Academy_Profile.png Spyro Cynder Sparx Mountain.png Spyro the Purple Dragon.jpg Spyro the Dragon.jpg Sonic, Pac-Man, Red, Crash Bandicoot, Rayman and Spyro Running.png Spyro the dragon by newthomasfan89-dbf7rpi.jpg Spyro_PS1.png Spyro_the_dragon_600x600_8340_t.jpg Spyro_PS1_original.jpg Spyro Cynder Sparx Mountain.png spyro_crashaikou.gif DetA3duX4AEnKH4.png Trivia *In the Japanese version of Spyro the Dragon and Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, Spyro was voiced by actress Akiko Yajima to add on the charm of the Japanese atmosphere of the game's release in the Japanese markets. Akiko Yajima has also done Charlie Brown's Japanese voice, Teddy's Japanese voice from Full House, Peter Shepherd's Japanese voice from the Japanese-dubbed Fuji TV and DVD versions of the film Jumanji (TV Asahi version was done by: Kazuhiro Shindou), and Edith's Japanese voice from Despicable Me. She was probably best known for doing Shinnosuke Nohara's voice for the anime Crayon Shin-chan ''as well as Annie Barrs from the PS2 RPG ''Tales of Rebirth. *Spyro makes a cameo appearance in Crash Twinsanity where he appears in the Evil Twins' Treasure Room (without Sparx) to recover his stolen treasure and toasts Dr. N. Gin, N. Brio, and N. Tropy when they try to take it as well. *Spyro also made a brief appearance in an early trailer for the first Ty the Tasmanian Tiger game, alongside Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the Hedgehog, all three of whom were in a hospital ward, having apparently come away from a battle with the tiger, worse off. **The game developer of the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger game series would later develop the first two The Legend of Spyro games. *His name could come from the Greek word "pyro" (meaning "fire"), possibly fused with the Latin "spiro", "to breathe". **Spyro's name could have been named after Spyro Gyra, an American jazz fusion band. ***This reference would later be put in Skylanders Academy, where Spyro had finished explaining why he got his name and mentioned someone named "Gyra". *Spyro shares voice actors with Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Finkelstein from the Kingdom Hearts series. They were all voiced by Jess Harnell, at least once. *Spyro also made a cameo appearance in the South Park episode, Imagination Land. *It is apparent that Spyro was at least 12 years old in Spyro: Year of the Dragon, since the Dragon Eggs come every twelve years to the Dragon Realms. Although if dragons mature slower than humans, Spyro's age could be any multiple of 12. *In one of the first game's commercials, the protesting sheep/lamb said Spyro is like "napalm on four scaly legs". *Spyro's relationship with Ember is similar to Sonic's relationship with Amy Rose from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. Except now, Ember no longer flirts with Spyro, while Amy is still chasing after Sonic. *While Spyro's horns and tail spike are yellow in most art, in the first three Spyro games, his horns and tail spike are orange. *Spyro is said by Astor to have A.D.D. (Attention Deficit Disorder). *In the GBA classic Spyro games (Spyro: Season of Ice, Spyro: Season of Flame, ''etc.), the image on Spyro's dialogue box shows Spyro with mistakenly red colored eyes, which is similar to Spyro's [[Spyro (Skylanders)|''Skylanders counterpart]] who also has red eyes. *Ironically, while Spyro had no interest in love and called it a "plague", his counterpart in The Legend of Spyro series was the one who "fell victim to love". *In gameplay, Spyro did not have significant spikes protruding from his spine until 2004. *Despite Spyro being a reptile, his body structure, controls, and muscle movements are in many ways feline-like, especially in the games that came before 2004. *Spyro and Hot Dog from the Skylanders series share voice actors (Carlos Alazraqui and Tom Kenny). *In Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, when Spyro is using the Supercharge, he will change to his Spyro 1 model. This also happens in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels in The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Spyro Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Purple Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:SpyroRockz Category:Young Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Spyro and Cynder Category:Boys Category:Reptiles Category:Playstation Originals Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Characters who have horns Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Video Game Mascots Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Vinnytovar